What happens to Chase?
by Alyak98
Summary: All of Team-Core tech, had finally woken up, and they were just closing in on Storm when all of a sudden... Their total plan changed.
1. Chase goes missing

I was sound asleep at camp, thinking back to when my village was destroyed. That was a terrible time. She saw her parents vanish right in front of her. _Their very last words were, run away Alyak_ _we love you. Your destiny will be uncovered one of these days._ But now she finally knew what her destiny is, and that's to assist Chase Suno and the gang in their adventure. But for some reason I can't stop thinking back to; or dreaming about that day... She then began to feel someone shaking her.

"Alyak wake up" she heard that sweet familiar voice.

I didn't move. What could be so important to wake up now. Another shake though and she jerked upright.

"What?" She asked nearly out of breath.

"It is time to go" He replied kindly.

"Five more minutes?" She asked looking into his sweet eyes.

"Yo, Kitty, we have to get moving now, Storm is just up ahead and..." Dax didn't even have enough time to finish his sentence.

"Chase look out!" Jinja yelled.

"What?" He winced turning a tad to late.

"Get him!" A storm soldier yelped.

A storm soldier then grabbed Chase and knocked him out.

"Chase!" We all cried.

"Gas them" another Storm soldier said.

Then within a second the remaining 5 members fell to the ground fast asleep from the sleeping gas.

**4 hours later.**

Dax, Bren and Beyal were the first to wake up. Then a few minutes later I awoke from Beyal shaking me urgently.

"What up?" I asked Beyal sleepily.

"They took Chase!" He replied quickly.

Once Beyal said that, I jumped up.

"We have to find them!" I replied almost panicking.

Beyal tried to calm me.

"Calm down Alyak" He said to me.

**What do you think of the story so far?**


	2. Searching for Chase

**This is the second chapter for Chase goes missing! **

**In this chapter the team will start to search for Chase, but then... Well you'll have to read to find out!**

I finally start to calm down.

"Where to look first"?

"We don't know exactly" Dax and Jinja replied.

"Should we split up?" Jinja asked.

"No! Let's all stick together!" Said Bren scared.

"Be quiet glasses" Dax told Bren.

"Yes, we shall all go in groups" Dax had said.

"No" Bren whined.

"We might find Chase faster, if we split up" I told Bren.

"Fine" He mumbled.

"Me and Alyak, will pair together, then you three shall stay together" Beyal said in his usual sweet tone. "Good luck my tribe" He finished with.

Me and Beyal had watched the other three go in the opposite direction until we couldn't see them any longer. Once we couldn't see them, we then started to walk in the opposite direction. I then started to walk close to Beyal.

"I really hope, we find Chase soon" I told him.

"Yeah, me too" Beyal said.

I then saw something flash in my left eye, the opposite of which Beyal was walking on.

"What was that?!" I panicked.

Beyal looked over at me.

"You alright?" Beyal asked me.

But by the time he asked me, I had already begun to run the way that light had flashed.

"Alyak? Where are you going?" He asked, running after me.

I didn't get a chance to reply, but we have been running for some time. I know I saw some people.

"Over here little girl" a storm soldier said.

I turned and ran towards them. But by the time I realized their plan it was too late. Then at that second I fell into a medium sized hole and passed out.

Beyal then ran over to the hole once she fell in. He looked down the hole threw down some rope, and then climbed down there. He then ran over to her and shook her. But she didn't move. Around 2 hours later I finally woke up.

"What happened?" I asked looking over at Beyal.

"You fell into this hole" he replied quite nervously.

"Oh" I said, reaching up to my head.

"How are you doing?" Beyal asked worriedly.

"My head hurts and it hurts to move" I replied.

I then started to get up followed by Beyal.

"We have to get out of here" I told him.

"yea" Beyal said.

I saw the rope that Beyal must of climbed down to reach me and started to climb up to the top, after Beyal had followed me.

I then started to walk in the direction that I though the storm soldiers walked off in. After about half an hour of walking, I started to feel weak as if I couldn't move anymore, but instead, my body was forced to move on. Until about ten minutes later and then my knees were collapsing. Beyal had caught me and lied me on the soft grass.

"What happened?" Beyal asked me gently.

"I don't know exactly, but I feel so weak" I told him.

"Let's rest for awhile, before looking for Chase then" Beyal told me.

Beyal moved closer to me and let me rest my head on his stomach. I then closed my eyes, and started to drift off.

**1 hour later.**

I had finally awoken, after an hour. Beyal looked down at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I guess so" I replied quite unsure myself.

"We should get moving, soon" I looked over at Beyal.

"Only once you are ready" he said.

"I think I'm ready, now" I said quite shakily.

"Are you sure?" He asked worriedly.

"I guess so, we really need to find Chase" I told him.

Then I stood up, waiting for Beyal. Once he stood, we continued in to the Forrest. We had walken for quite some time, now.

"You think we'll find him soon?" I asked him.

"Hopefully... Hopefully" Beyal looked at me.

Then all of a sudden a storm soldier jumped out of nowhere, and gases Jinja and Beyal then brought them on their ship tying them to a chair next to Chase.

**Are they slowly kidnapping all of the groups of team core-tech? What do you think of this chapter? Every review counts!(:**


End file.
